Psychic Duelist
Background Found wherever dueling may exist (which to be honest, is pretty much everywhere), there is that slight potential for someone to bear the signs of a psychic duelist. They vary in strength and morals, but any one of them is likely to show one of three key abilities that may indicate the potential: *Turning a Regular Duel into a Shadow Duel *Seeing/Communicating with Duel Spirits *Summoning a Duel Monster outside of a Duel Any psychic duelist can show one to all three of these signs, but in order for them to be fully considered one, the first condition must always be true. Simply because one has a form of the second ability (Martha), or one has the third ability (Signers), does not necessarily mean he or she is a psychic duelist. This group is not banded together, and honestly, is not fully managed at this time. However, they do exist and they exist in many places. Roleplay Applications Currently, anyone with a magical potential has the capability to become a psychic duelist. However, this doesn't mean that everyone should. Additionally, any psychic duelist is prone to getting their own deck, based on a certain deck type and a certain ace. Players should also be aware that we are following the standard rules and ban lists at the time of submission, but cards must not be considered "one of a kind" (like Stardust Dragon) and belonging to a certain character in the show. Any cross series profile under this banner will be checked for a deck type, and a player may be asked to present a deck list in a separate PM for review. If a player needs help with making a deck, any of the moderators can assist, as all of them are versed well in Yu-Gi-Oh! the trading card game. Keep this in mind when considering submitting a character to this group. Powers wise, the first power must be available to the character, and the other two are in fact somewhat optional (although the third is commonly married with any psychic duelist as well). Seeing and communicating with spirits leaves the option for a Duel Companion, much like a familiar that aids a character every now and again. These usually are weaker monsters found in the deck with extraordinary potential. For example, Ruby Carbuncle is Johan's Duel Companion. She's a low star monster whose ability can really come in handy should Johan be in a pinch. Otherwise, this cross-series changes nothing to a character. So it is simply an add-on of sorts. There is still heavy debate about how quick a psychic duelist will exhaust themselves after using their abilities, but no formal power system has been fully preposed yet. Gallery AkizaIzinskirender.png Aki with her hair down.jpg AkiD-Wheel.PNG Divine.jpg Divine glasses.jpg Divine makeup.jpg P4-persona-susanoo.jpg P4-yosuke-hanamura1.jpg P4-Yosuke-Glasses.jpg Stormfall.png Aqua duel disk.png AQUA1.png Aqua with wayfinders.png Kaiba222Yu-Gi-OhGXEpisode136 PIC280.jpg 3676159328 28d882b9d6.jpg Dark signer judai yuki by samantha edwards swa-d3c40or.png.jpg Spaceosaur.png Raine.jpg Raine kalistu.jpg Haou raine.jpg Freya.png 180px-YamiYugiFull.jpg Millennium puzzle anime.jpg Marikoie.jpg Yukiko amagi.jpg Amaterasu.png Pariwana yukiko.jpg Scan gx191.jpg 05CallCenter.jpg 5Dx137 Security assemble.jpg Category:Group Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:IceEnchantress09 Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Naruto195 Category:Quantalina Category:Neka1